


Miracle baby

by Howling_at_the_moon



Series: Stiles and Boyd make a baby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Stoyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out he's pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle baby

Boyd had been sitting on his boyfriends bed watching his boyfriend walking around and running his hands through his hair for over an hour.

"How did this happen?!?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made Stiles."

"Shut up! This is all your fault. You knocked me up with your weird, freaky werewolf sperm."

"You're the one that said we shouldn't use a condom."

"Well... you're supposed to be the responsible one!"

Boyd sighed and pulled Stiles from where he was pacing in his room until his mate was standing between His legs.

"Calm down Stiles-"

"How can I calm down?! In case it hasn't gotten through to you yet, I am pregnant. I am a pregnant man! how the fuck even, guys can't get pregnant, it is physically impossible for a guy to pop out a baby!"

Boyd smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him and used one of his hands to hold him steady and another to rub his back. He didn't stop until he felt his boyfriend relax.

"I don't know what to do." He heard Stiles say. "I'm scared."

"I know. So am I, but if there's anybody that can get through this it's you. And me. We'll figure it out together." He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed his forehead.

"Oh crap!" Stiles yelled out and almost smacked Boyd when he started failing.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"How the hell are we going to tell my dad? He's going to kill me. Hell, he's probably going to shoot you when he finds out." Stiles all but yelled.

Boyd stopped and actually thought about it and fuck Stiles was probably right.

Sheriff(call me John) Stilinski was probably going to shoot him with one of the wolfsbane bullets he gotten from Mr.Argent when he finds out that he got his 17 years old son pregnant. Especially since the sheriff had made them sit down and had given them a speech about 'being safe' a couple of weeks ago. It was the second most embarrassing talk he'd ever had (the first one was when Derek had to explain to them what a knot was.)

Lost in his own head he almost didn't notice that Stiles had stopped breathing. He quickly kneeled down to where Stiles was on the ground and grabbed Stiles head between his hands.

"Stiles, baby look at me, can you breath in and out for me?" Boyd kept on talking and tried not to touch him Stiles knowing that it would only make it worse.

It took a couple of minutes for Stiles to finally calm all the way down and lift his head up to look at Boyd. Boyd's heart squeezed when he saw the unshed tears in his boyfriends eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Stiles, we'll figure it out okay baby. Do you trust me?" he waited until Stiles nodded to continue. "Then trust me when I tell you that we'll be okay. You and me together." He grabbed Stiles hand and intertwined their fingers.

Stiles nodded and stood up pulling Boyd up with him. "Okay, okay but you have to be there when I tell my dad. I mean, it is kinda your fault." Stiles poked Boyd's chest and gave him a playful glare. 

Boyd rolled his eyes at his mates fast change of mood but quickly agreed. "Of course, together remember." he touched his forehead to Stiles. "Remember what I said when I asked you to be my mate?"

"You said that you'll always love me and that you'd stay by my side for either as I long as I let you or until the day you die." Stiles whispered.

"That's right. And that means that I'll always be with you, no matter what." 

He watched a small smile form on Stiles lip and then grow bigger and bigger until his beautiful mate was beaming at him. 

He kissed Stiles on the mouth this time and let himself relax into the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Boyd led them back to Stiles bed and sat down while pulling Stile into his lap. It wasn't sexual, it was just a way for them to be close together.

"We can tell your dad when he comes home if you want." He grabbed Stiles hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss them. 

"No, not today. Today I just want to lay here and cuddle all day." Stiles pushed him onto his back and laid down next to him.

Boyd put a hand on his waist and used it to pull the smaller boy closer. "Sounds good. We'll tell them whenever you want but it has to be soon before the other wolves smell that your pregnant."

Stiles let out a groan and cuddled closer to Boyd. "I forgot about the pack. Ugh, they'll probably make fun of me." Stiles whined.

"They can try." Boyd growled out.

"Aww are you gonna protect me?" Stiles smiled cheekily at him.

Boyd let out a playful growl and pretended to bite Stiles nose. "Of course, nobody messes with my mate." Boyd smiled when he hears Stiles heart beat faster at his words. He knew how much his boyfriend loved it when Boyd acknowledge their relationship, whenever he called him his boyfriend, mate or whenever he held his hand and kissed him in public. 

Stiles didn't say anything and neither did Boyd, they both laid there for a long time just enjoying each other company and eventually fell asleep until the Sheriff got home.


End file.
